Funeral Flowers and Rain
by Watercolor Ink
Summary: When the moon sang that night, high and clear, a single piercing note, he would seek Itachi and Kisame again, so they might lay him down and hold him there, become his chains and iron walls.' [Akatsuki!Naru][strange fic]


This. is. The left hemishpere of my brain in action. No seriously, I wrote this almost subconciously last night. I read it again this morning, and I was like, Wat Da Crap?!

I guess its like, KisaItaNaru but not really, like, at all. Maybe if you look really, really, really deep. If you only look semi-deep, you'll prolly just find ItaNaru

Yeah. Kinda morbid n stuff... uh, blood as always, but not that much.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto watched as spider-delicate fingers wove black silk hair into a tail. Tied loosely, yet firmly, he could imagine it on no one else.

A shadow pale face gazed emotionlessly ahead, ebony eyes half lidded as Naruto ran a clawed hand through his sleek hair. He was surprised that today, of all days, Itachi had chosen to not to give him the sword sharp, red glare of an Uchiha.

_Perhaps, _Naruto thought worriedly, _His eyes are bothering him? _

He quickly dismissed the thought as Itachi began to clip the familiar metal band around his neck. In Naruto's eyes, Itachi was as immortal as Hidan, as immortal as himself. (Because the mergence of Kyuubi and himself had started months ago and everyday his teeth were sharper, the scents [of Itachi stronger.)

Itachi was the one who smelled of ghosts and moonshine, cherry blossoms and butterflies, death, death, death….

Naruto could lose himself in Itachi's scent, one he couldn't even have found half a year ago.

As Itachi draped the long cloak of clouds around him, Naruto couldn't help but notice how every fold on the cloak fell perfectly on Itachi's graceful form. They both stood, his own cloak fluttering as he stretched.

Then- steps paced together, their feet fell into a familiar, silent rhythm. They bled together into the shadows, nothing more than dark shapes gliding down empty hallways, easily navigating the cavernous catacombs that were the Akatsuki lair.

Emerging into the sunlight, Itachi brought the shadows with them, eyes finally bleeding from black to red, three dark pupils running circles in each eye.

A tall man greeted their arrival, eyes the color of goldfish, glinting like scales in a clear pool. And like the deepest waters, his skin was deathly blue, his teeth sharp, white, and angry.

Kisame was a shark by appearance and nature. Today (Naruto could smell it on him, the bloodlust,) the predator was eager for the kill.

No words were spoken as the three fell into step, clouds billowing against black cloth, gathering for the storm.

They might talk later, after the mission, after the blood had been spilled and they had all been drenched the rich, sickly red of Itachi's eyes. (Except for Kisame who would be a strange purple color that Naruto found rather humorous)

Kisame might chide them for being later. Naruto would laugh like the fox he was, while Itachi would say (so calmly, so evenly, so _Itachi,_) that his hair had taken longer to dry than usual.

Later, they'd return to the place of shadows and whispers, where red bled to black, and blue became the color of darkness. Naruto would once again be surrounded by the cloaks of clouds, of a red, bloody dawn.

When the moon sang that night, high and clear, a single piercing note, he would seek Itachi and Kisame again, so they might lay him down and hold him there, become his chains and iron walls. With the moon came the need to destroy [everyone, everything, and Naruto had already killed that day.

_What irony, _he thought, following the scent of funeral flowers and rain, _that the killers stop the killers, and only the innocent will die._

* * *

...

AND THEN DEIDARA APPEARED AND SCREAMED LES BOOGY SO THEY ALL DID THE DANCY DANCE EXCEPT FOR KAKUZUZ CUZ HE IS A GRUMPY GRUMP BUT TOBI DID THE BESTEST DANCE OF ALL SO DEIDARA GAVE HIM A BIG HUG AND NARUTO HUGGED ITACHI AND HIDAN STABBED HIMSELF AND NARUTO DID TOO CUZ HES ALL IMMORTAL N STUFF AND HIDAN WAS LIKE ROFL AND KISAME AND ITACHI STARTED MAKING OUT AND THEN PEIN AND KONAN WALKED IN AND THEY WERE LIKE DUDE THATS HOT SO THEY STARTED MAKING OUT TOO!

um... reviews are appreciated. thank you.


End file.
